Tim Azel
Appearance Tim Azel's physical appearance. Tim has a serpent-like long black hair which is tied by a golden hair tie With a diamond on it. Having a scar on his left eye, that incident happened long ago when he discovered the Jikan Jikan no Mi. To his clothing, he wears a black-armored suit which is actually quite agile and light and highly defensive to bullets. Biography Tim was born in the North Blue. Where he was born in a ship full of murderous People. They called themself "The Hazards". He was forced to do evil doings as a child. Tim was so saddened for every man, woman, and children who've been murdered by his hands. He couldn't handle the pressure seeing their tears and screams be heard. Years of hell passed as he were now 20 years old, On a mission of hunting a large tribe full of families, he hid himself in a forest nearby. He never really wanted to do any murder, but it was for his own sake too, he didn't want to get killed either. When Tim was ready to strike, he tripped. Looking behind him, he saw a Brown-ish striped fruit With a yellow stem. He knew it was a Devil Fruit because he've read so much about them. He didn't care if it allowed him to not be able to swim, for he needed the fruit's Power to both safe the tribe and himself from The Hazards. As he ate it, time passed and The Hazard Pirates would charge at the tribe. As soon as they'd do a move to an innocent woman. He'd be impaled by sharp strands of hair, falling off the ground. Seemingly, Tim ate a Devil Fruit to allow him to manipulate his hair. He killed every member of The Hazards and saved the tribe. He both got Food and a boat to travel to other islands. He swore to himself that he'd kill any enemies and become a Vigilante and a Hunter. Abilities and Strengths = Enhanced Combatant: Tim as a child, he trained his legs and arms. For you needed those parts stronger and affective when you're out to kill People. He've become both a good fighter when he was with The Hazards and without them. Enhanced Swordsmanship: Tim uses a special Rapier he Calls "Golden Jewel" Because it got an interesting trait. Anything he Slices, will leave a golden wound to the victim as it corrodes them from the inside. He also can unleash golden air compressed projectiles from the Rapier. Devil Fruit Hea Hea no Mi: Time ate the Hair-Hair fruit that is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit which makes Tim a "Hair-Man". Being able to manipulate every strand of his hair as well enhance it With Armament Haki to make it more offensive and durable. Able to both do Close and long ranged attacks to his foes. Techniques: *Growth: Hebi:* Tim's hair would take the shape of a large serpent, being able to extend, bite and charge at foes. *Growth: Ken:* Tim's hair would multiply into six parts, forming themselves into fists. This can also be enhanced by Armament Haki to empower the strikes. Being able to send strong blows. *Growth: Neru:* Tim extends his hair to a foe and binds them tightly around them. Swinging them and tossing them away, useful to also trap foes and enhance it With Armament Haki. *Growth: Hoippu:* Tim's hair would extend and clash foes horizontally, sending them away With great force. Can also enhance it With Armament Haki. *Growth: Hanma:* Tim's hair would take the shape of a large hammer, crushing his foes devastatingly. *Growth: Tate:* Tim's hair would extend around him in a dome form. Protecting him from attacks. He can also enhance his sheild With Armament Haki for better defense. *Shedding: Gan:* Tim's hair would wrap around his body, as he'd fire a batallion of impaling hair strands at his victums. It can be utilized in different locations, despite him not looking at it. *Shedding: Mashin Gan:* Tim's hair would fire an unlimited amount of impaling strands at his foes. Being more advanced than the other variation. Haki Tim can perform haki, due to his training with The Hazards. Observation Haki Allows Tim to sence the presence of his hidden foes. Being also to be able to tell where the attacks will come. Allowing him to have enhanced reflexes. Armament Haki Tim can utilize an invinsible armor around his arms or his hair, due to it that it's now a weapon as he ate the Hea Hea no Mi. Being able to enhance his punching and his strikes from his hair. Category:Pirate Category:Former Bounty Hunter